


科林德旅馆

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 没有最终解密, 随便写的, 雪暴au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: Sammy生日快乐~想把结束旧的伤痛开启新的旅程作为礼物送给你，可惜我只有一双包装粗糙礼品盒的手；)





	科林德旅馆

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy生日快乐~想把结束旧的伤痛开启新的旅程作为礼物送给你，可惜我只有一双包装粗糙礼品盒的手；)

【SD】科林德旅馆 by JadeeM

 

* * * 第一幕 

\- 曼尼托巴的强冷空气将向菲尔班克斯袭来，未来三小时将会有暴风雪降临，本次暴风雪预计将持续三天。州气象署向所有菲尔班克斯及周边居民发布雪灾警报，请各位居民提前做好准备，尽快在可以躲避风雪的房屋内安置，御寒保暖……

断断续续的电流音从无线电传来，它逐渐变得清晰起来：

\- E1380，E1380，找到一个矿工目击者，声称犯罪嫌疑人正在往景色谷以北方向沿公路逃窜。完毕。

\- E1380收到。暴风雪就快来了。他逃不了多远的。完毕。 

\- 注意安全。对话结束。

黑色的吉普车拖拽长长的远光，在天地间混沌苍白的风雪中如同一个微不足道的点，崎岖地、缓慢地向前挪移。

 

* * * 第二幕

男人走下车，显然有人比他先来一步。他犹豫了片刻，在寒冷的催促下几乎被强风刮进旅馆。大门在他背后重重合上。

“谁？”

黑暗中唯一的微弱光源处传来一声沙哑的询问。与此同时脚步声自远及近，直到被抵住额头，男人垂眼看向猎枪枪管，在黑暗中高举双手。

“我没有做任何事情！我只是一个护林员，我叫Sam。”

“我不相信你，这个鬼天气根本不会有护林员会出来。”那支猎枪更加用力地戳了戳Sam的脑袋。

“我必须出门……天啊，要解释它太复杂了，你可以看我口袋里的证件……”

“把手放到我能够看到的地方！”对方冷喝。

Sam照做。“好的好的，你可以先放下枪，你看，我没有任何武器。”他把手中的皮帽扔在地上。一双带着滑雪手套的手在他的四个外套口袋摸索。他摸到了一个硬塑料卡片，匆匆看了一眼之后——这么黑完全看不清任何东西，将它塞进自己的挎包之中。

“嘿，那是我的员工卡！”

“雪停了之后自然会还你。反正你也走不了。”对方说着，将猎枪重新背在身上。至少他没再指着Sam。

“你是名警察？”

Sam跟在持枪者身后，逐渐朝唯一的光源走去。现在他看清了，这个男人长着一张好看的脸，如果撇去那些不修边幅的胡渣和明显的倦容。

“为什么这么说？”

“除了警察和猎人谁会在雪天里带枪？我听说镇上来了一名新警察。”

男人重重地在一张露出弹簧和肮脏的海绵填充物的单人沙发上坐下，“也许我是一个猎人。”

Sam在脏地板和一个可能会害他得破伤风的集装木箱之中选择了前者。他轻轻皱眉，“可现在是停猎区。更何况在积雪深厚的时候放枪似乎不太明智。”

对方咧开一个讥讽的笑容，“是啊，你可以来抓我了。这不就是你的职责吗？”

Sam沉默了，盯着那盏明显是手工制作的临时照明工具——一碗油灯看了一会。他缓缓开口，“你还没告诉我你的名字。”他顿了顿又补充一句，“因为你已经知道我的名字了。我想这会比较公平。”

“Dean。”男人眼皮都没抬。

“你好Dean。”Sam的语气奇异地有些欢快，“我听说这场暴风雪会持续很久。你看起来不像本地人？”

“你不也不是？”

Sam咧嘴一笑。火光摇曳地将他的影子在身后的墙壁上拉长变形。“你怎么知道的？”

“口音。”Dean叹气，也许是终于意识到自己正处在这漫漫风雪夜，他终于肯多说一点，“你有摆脱不掉的南部口音，劳伦斯？”

“听说是的。”

Dean又一次抬了抬眼。

“孤儿。”Sam指了指自己。

“好巧。”

“嗯……不介意谈详细点？反正风雪天那么无聊。”

“反正无聊。”Dean等了会，发现对方正殷切地看着自己，他不情愿地说了句“你先”。

“好吧，我的故事很简单。小时候家人在火灾中去世了。我是唯一的幸存者。一直辗转在不同的寄养家庭中。成年之后我掷飞镖选择来阿拉斯加。到你了。”

“火灾……我懒得说了。”

“嘿！这不公平！”

Dean在黑暗中嗤笑。“是因为你好骗。”他的长相哪怕半藏在混沌的阴影中也显得分外突出，两片扇子似的睫毛在他垂眼之际向下投落一片阴影，更不用说暗色的光影是如何描绘他深邃的轮廓。

“……我会吸取教训的。”Sam抹了把脸然后低低地咳了一声。“换个话题？你刚才为什么要用枪指我？”

“你觉得呢？”

“那是我的问题！你不能每次都抢过来。”

“好吧。”Dean的语气像是我让着你只因为我觉得好玩。“因为你无法想象在极端环境下人性的恶劣。我只是用来自保。”

他的确需要。这个念头在Sam的脑海里一闪而过。“我以为这上面写的是科林德旅馆。”

Dean眯起眼，“你视力挺好。刚才雪下挺大的了。”

“哈，你还在怀疑我什么？我可没看到什么招牌，我有张地图，在翻车前必须找个最近的旅馆，所以……这家旅馆的待客之道似乎不尽人意。”

“它早就在几十年前因为经营不善倒闭了——早应该有预见地。后来这里成为了景色谷矿业区外部唯一的自助休息站。”

“休息站？那些员工呢？至少我的光临值得一杯热茶吧。”Sam想说个冷笑话，但在场的活物没有想要捧场的，包括他自己。

Dean耸耸肩，“我不知道，我来的时候这里就没人了——或许他们去统一避难了，或许这里早就是一座荒宅。我只剩下加油站买的几罐矿泉水和干粮。”

“噢是的。”Sam下意识地往食物的方向看了一眼，喉结在上下滑动。

Dean握紧枪把。“你想怎么样。”两人的眼神在半空中相遇，如同死鹿前的两匹同类恶狼的双眼。

Sam首先认输。“我车上还有一些饼干和牛肉条。不算好吃，但不会饿死人。我可以再跑一趟，我们把食物凑一起分一分如何？这样这几天下来口味不会太单一。”

“你想现在出门？”Dean的眉毛挑高了。

“一百步的路程，可以吗？”

Dean耸了耸肩，百无聊赖地把玩着他的猎枪，用拇指撬开栓环露出里面的子弹又合上，如此反复了好几次。Sam等不到一个回答，“我当你默认了。”他从地板上爬起来，背离光源重新走进黑暗。背后传来脚步声，亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。

“怎么？”

“不想有谁真的死在我面前。”Dean回答。

Sam暗笑，伸手拉住门把手。北风的凄厉惨叫在他的动作下猛地拔高。Sam立刻感受不到自己的耳朵的存在。他忘了戴帽子。雪块扑头盖脸地砸在他脸上，他踉跄了几步，被风吹下门外的台阶。

“一百步。”Dean在门前嘲笑他，他不得不大吼出声才能敌得过呼啸的暴风雪。

“这……比我想象得要难一些。”Sam说，他费力抬起一只脚，才半小时不到，雪就已经没过他的膝盖。他的车子只剩下一个不太明显的深色轮廓，平时吹着口哨就能走到的距离此时却要花上一辈子那么长。但他不会半途而废，只得僵着身体继续前进。结冰似的嘴将诅咒的脏话封住，灌满了Sam的胃部和喉咙。

他终于到了。拉开车后厢无疑更加艰难。“妈的！”他狠狠踹了吉普车一脚，一只脚踩在车上继续用力。在他放弃的前一刻他终于打动了冰冷的金属。他大叫了一声，灌进嘴里的雪花就当是庆祝成功的啤酒泡沫。他抓了一些食物塞进外套口袋，以世界末日洗劫超市的速度和执着。

“手给我！”Dean不知何时走到他面前，Sam扭头的时候看到身后两排深深的雪洞。Dean拉着他往回走，每一步都在和打着旋的风雪做斗争。伴随着木门撞上房屋的怒吼，他们一同跌倒在地板上。Dean的猎枪被他甩在一边。

“谢谢。”Sam说，他颤抖地摘下右手的手套，缓慢地摸了摸自己的鼻子和耳朵。

“它们都还在。”Dean翻了个白眼没好气地说道，“你这个蠢货！再磨蹭十分钟你就冻死在外面吧。”

Sam没说话。把一块小包装的牛肉干狠狠扔到对方身上。

“操。”Dean拆开包装往嘴里塞。好一会他们没说话。直到Dean站起来。

“你要去哪里？”Sam忙问道，他笨拙地撑起身体跟了上去。

“你是小姑娘吗？”Dean嘲讽道，但没有了之前的敌意，“只是去找点不让我们俩都冻死的东西。你会做简易的燃烧筒吗？”

Sam迟疑地摇头。Dean翻了个白眼。他一边走一边颇为警示性地扭头，“你该对你的身份编个好借口的。”

Sam抓了抓头发，“我只是还在实习期，随便找了个巡山的工作，我想我又不是来参加大逃杀或者……《幸存者》什么的。”

Dean显然没有被说服。但他不以为然，“这和我无关，不过这种情况我已经见多了……不用解释了。毕竟你也不是来参加《单身汉》或者《赤身约会》的不是吗？”他随手推开一扇门，在里面巡视了一圈又走了出来。

“你在找什么？”Sam又问了一次。

“你好像很紧张？”

“我只是想帮上忙。”

Dean转身的时候深深地看了Sam一眼，那个眼神仿佛能够把Sam看透。“铁桶和旧报纸，我可以做个简易的壁炉。”

“铁桶？”Sam再一次重复。

“是的，Sammy，还有什么疑问吗？我想你一定能找到不是吗？毕竟是你想要搭把手的。”

Sam紧张地点头，“我去那边找。”他推开拐角处的门。这个房间没有任何窗户，黑洞洞地看不到一点物体的轮廓。他摸着墙角往里走了两步。就在决定放弃并且转身离开时他恰好踢到了什么，金属滚动在地板上的声音吓得他两腿发软。“我找到了！”他虚弱地叫了一声，几乎捡不稳地上的铁桶。

“你看到了什么？”Dean出现在他身边，“你看起来脸色很苍白。”

“我什么都没看见。我发誓。我只是找到了铁桶。”

Dean接过铁桶，随手把手上沾到的粘腻的污渍抹在衣服上。“走吧，我们去先前的餐厅那边坐着。”

小房间的门被他们其中一个人关上。片刻之后，未凝固的浓稠的液体从门缝里流了出来，混杂着灰尘在黑暗中缓慢地扩张开。一串血脚印往唯一的光亮处延伸，断在半途。

 

* * * 第三幕

暴风雪还有两小时到达。

Dean和Sam约定好了轮流守夜。尽管如此他们谁都没有闭上眼。他们不信任对方。哪怕他们互相编排了详细的。但每个人都知道在黑暗中至少有一个双手沾血的骗子。

Dean手里正拿着伏特加，他刚才从Sam的手中将它抢下来猛喝了一口。暖意让他稍微敞开厚外套，露出里面的深色毛衣。他们轮流喝了一会，瓶子就快见底了。“再说点你的事吧。关于……护林员，什么都好。”

“我已经说得够多的了。”Sam说，他再一次悄悄注视Dean的身体。少一层布料就更能窥探到Dean本身拥有的身体是如此结实。Sam确定Dean已经有些醉意了，这才敢放肆地凝视他。他接过瓶子，喝干最后一滴热辣的酒精，舌头伸进瓶口舔了一圈才恋恋不舍地把它扔一边。他知道Dean在看他。

Dean有一双绿色的眼睛。Sam则多带了点榛子色。再次相遇之后他们又一次交换了信息。Dean对Sam也感兴趣。毕竟Sam有友善迷人的笑容和高大的体格。Dean想到Sam在雪里差点把一辆吉普掀翻，那一点胃里的酒精就开始微微起反应。

“你，Sam对吗？你有女朋友了？或者男伴？”

Sam吃惊得差点跳起来。什么时候他们已经开始并排而坐，Dean的手充满暗示地划过他的裤子——说实话比起触觉还是视觉上对Sam的冲击更大。但随后他用力一捏。Sam微微耸起肩膀，一阵不同于寒冷的鸡皮在出现在他的手臂上。

Dean等不到Sam的回答，微微歪了歪脑袋，“嘿，你是的对吧，我不会看错。”

“……我有认识一些家伙。”Sam虚弱地开口，“但他们都没有你直接。”

Dean被取悦地笑了。“和我说说？是不是有个叫Kal或者Malloy的家伙。”

“差不多猜对了。他叫Lucien，是我继姊的男朋友。有一天她和朋友出门了。我坐在客厅的沙发上看电影睡着了，醒来之后发现他在吸我的老二。”Sam半真半假地开口。

“噢操，那家伙是个变态！”

Sam耸耸肩，“我不是没收到信号。然后……一个星期之后他在她睡着之后来找我。”

“你拒绝了？”

Sam露出一个神秘的微笑，他终于找回了自己的步调。“你猜？”

“这太没劲了！”Dean说的时候挪动屁股，不自在地调整坐姿和老二。

“为什么不说说你。”

“我？”

“你看起来……很熟练？”Sam斟酌用词。他尝试着伸手抚摸Dean的颧骨的时候，Dean朝他笑了，这比起一开始用枪抵着他要好太多了。

“我会去酒吧。但要在一群只会喝酒打架的直男里找到藏在柜子里的、并且愿意操我而不是朝我鼻子上来一拳的人实在太难了。但偶尔我会遇到想要有异国艳遇的背包客。”比如说你。Dean在心里说。他光从Sam的衣服上就能判断得出。

“噢。”这是Sam唯一会回复的内容。Dean不会讲故事。Sam无法猜到他的日常生活是否不善交谈，但寥寥几句就足以将他唤醒。他厚重的裤子遮挡了这个窘境。但酒精让他更大胆了，他抓住Dean的手，在对方戏谑的目光下将它按在自己的胯间。

“这他妈是什么意思？”Dean故意问，他忍不住笑出来——但他的手却没有移走，“噢Sammy，你是不是一点都不会调情？告诉我你之前的经历里都是些什么样的男人在占你便宜。”

“我就只是操而已。”Sam脸红了，也许酒精直到此刻才上头。在经历了暴风雪这一切之后他该精疲力竭，或者说他不该在这趟旅途中做太多多余的事——Dean不是多余的，他只是意外出现。无论他是谁，此刻他想要在暴风雪中央的老房子里操这个男人。

Dean用手感受了一下分量，他低声骂了一句。“早知道我会碰到这种怪物尺寸我会带上润滑剂。”

Sam傻笑。“你喜欢它？”

“噢操我和你说过我很挑？”Dean推了把Sam然后骑在他的腿上，一只手按着Sam的胸膛另一只手急哄哄地拉下裤子露出屁股，“尺寸大小恰好是评判标准之一。”

Sam一把抓住了那个一定被火光照亮的圆润的屁股，他看不到可这一切景象如同定格在他的脑海里一样。“还有呢？”

“你这个小怪胎！脱下你的手套！”Dean在他的肚子上弹了一下，重新坐下来的时候故意磨蹭在Sam的硬物上。

“说给我听听？”Sam故意揉搓了一把再用牙齿咬下手套扔到一边。Dean咬紧牙齿，强忍着即将喷薄而出的脏话或者欲望之类的，Sam爱极了他的反应。

“嗯……色泽，硬度，持久度，有没有接受割礼……”

Sam笑了，“要求真多。”他挺了挺腰，连带的颠簸中的Dean难得发出一声闷闷的叫声。“你可以亲自验货。”

Dean挺直身体跪在Sam面前，膝盖接触地面。“我会的。”他把自己的裤子拉到大腿以下，Sam能看到Dean的老二淌着水拍打着自己的肚皮。淫荡。他内心出现这样的词，加之Dean的手已经开始扯他的裤子。这不怪他。

Dean马上就看到自己想看的。那巨物像个惊喜似的从布料中弹出来，他惊叹了一声用手攥住，上下滑动感受上面凸起的青筋和跳动的脉搏。Sam呻吟，双眼向上翻，Dean的袖子里藏着不少把戏。如果这是贿赂的话没有人会拒绝他的要求。

Sam也加入进来。他的手和他的勃起一样巨大，一拢就抓住了Dean的。他把两根饥渴得不相上下的阴茎并在一起挤压，再加上Dean的手指。他凝视着Dean的双眼，此时此刻才敢露出一点骨子里自带的狠劲。他的手快速地上下滑动，微张的嘴唇喘着粗气。Dean的双腿分开又夹紧。

“告诉我你不会这么快走。我必须让你操我一次。”

“不止一次。我会顶进你的身体，连续干你一整夜，然后把种子留在你的肚子里。”

“操！是的，操我！”Dean仰起头。他一把抓住Sam半长的头发将他拉近，嘴唇像寻找水源似的啃上Sam的。这个吻包含了暴力和蹂躏，还有谁都不服输的争夺。舌头粘腻地卷在一起，谁都没打算做先闭上眼的那个。Sam环在Dean后腰的那只手伸进了Dean的衣服，沿着脊椎的隆起往上摸。Dean被冷得打了个激灵，一块沉甸甸的重物掉在地板上。

“那是什么——”

Dean狠狠地咬上Sam的嘴唇。“别管它，只是私藏的干粮罢了。把你车上的伏特加都给我。我让你把我绑起来操到我失禁。”Dean说道，用自己的老二挤对方的。

“成交。”Sam双眼通红。他不再尝试组织语言，而是直接用行动让Dean认输。Dean是先达到高潮的那个，当Sam响亮的掌抡他的屁股的时候，他发出一声响亮的尖叫然后射得两个人的肚子上都是。Sam气喘吁吁地暂停下来。他古怪地盯着Dean看了一会，从他通红的脸颊到他张开的红肿的嘴唇。他伸手抹了一把精液往他嘴上抹。

“操！你在干嘛！”Dean扭开头。但他并没有主动退出Sam的怀抱。于是Sam知道了。

“我要射在你嘴里。”Sam命令。

“你他妈疯了！”Dean大喊，但他却已经摆好了姿势。Sam笑了，他分开双腿，一手按着Dean低伏的脑袋一手扶着自己粗壮的阴茎，那沾着湿亮液体的头部按压在Dean的嘴唇上，轻而易举地叩开了它。

“我可以把它整根咬断。”Dean往里收了收牙齿，他尝试了几次不太成功的深喉之后选旋转地含住头部。当他的手伸到底部，握住Sam沉甸甸的阴囊的时候，他垂在裤子外面的阴茎因为兴奋而轻轻弹动。

“你不会的……噢操。Dean，你有一个销魂洞一样的嘴巴。”Sam由衷地赞美。最后的时刻他忍不住向前顶弄，Dean抬眼看他，眼眶里含着被呛到的眼泪。噢操。Sam抓住Dean的头发。他受不了这样的眼神。他快要——他快——

木门被打开的怒吼将两人吓了一大跳。Sam正在猛烈地射精，Dean抬头，精液沾了他一脸，他被蹂躏的嘴唇，通红的脸蛋，惊愕地瞪大的双眼和长长的睫毛。操操操操操——Sam来不及说什么，暴风雪掀翻了他们的照明工具。屋子里漆黑寒冷。紧接着一声猎枪的轰鸣，滚烫的热物擦过Sam的耳边，剧烈的疼痛下他的血淌下脖子。

“我要杀了你！”

黑夜里的第三个人咆哮道，他又开了一枪。Sam看到黑夜中橘色的火光飞快地闪烁，他下意识地将Dean护在身下。

 

* * * 第四幕

“快逃！凶手回来了！”Sam大喊。黑暗中传来装填子弹的声音。这意味着那个男人不会那么快追上来。他推搡Dean躲到沙发背后。提好裤子。如果死他也想体面的死。他还有时间躲。他盲目地往前方的黑暗跑去。他摸到扶手，这才想起此处有一段直达二楼的阶梯。他一步三阶地往上迈。又是两声沉闷的枪声，子弹咬着他的靴子打入木板。这次Sam的运气不错。

二楼是一条长廊，隐约可以看到两边一扇扇紧闭的木门。他随手拉开一个钻了进去。隔着木门听到沉重的脚步声跟了上来。

“你好大的胆子——你！”

Sam屏住呼吸。他听到男人把其中一扇门踢开，又朝另一扇门开了一枪。Sam因为枪声而猛地颤抖。如果对方恰好选对了门，那么Sam此刻已经倒在血泊里了——就像那具在一楼的尸体一样。

一楼。Dean。老天。Dean还在一楼。而他们无疑一开始就误会了对方。他们只是两个倒霉的人在暴雪天遇到了杀人魔。Sam知道血是什么味道。在家的时候他曾经用农场的小猪做联系，直到他可以轻而易举地打死一只狂奔中的小猪。如果走近，他会看到扑棱的小短腿和浓厚的血腥味，不一会中弹的生物就会因为失血过多而奄奄一息。事实上他正是为此而来。

正想着。Sam的手摸进外套。显然在这间屋子里，Dean不是唯一非法持有枪支的那个。

清脆的上膛声吸引了门外的注意。

“我找到你了。”

“你想怎么样？”Sam站在门边，双手握紧左轮手枪手臂微微弯曲，这柄银色的恶魔就在他手中。他会用他终结一个人的生命。一个。两个。这没什么差别。大雪会掩盖一切。“你会把我杀死对不对？就像杀死那个警察一样。”

一门之隔噤声了片刻。“……你都看到了。那你就更不能活下去了。”

门被踹成两半。Sam的柯尔特抵在男人的太阳穴上，而男人手中的猎枪则直指Sam的心脏。

“是你！！！”Sam瞪大双眼惊骇地惊呼。

壮实的黑影冷笑。“顺便说，我是你口中的警察。我杀你，甚至不需要任何理由。”

“就像你当年纵火一样，只因为那个女人背叛……”

“你是谁！”黑影打断了Sam的话，“你究竟是谁！没有人会知道那晚的真相！除非……除非……”黑影持枪的手开始颤抖，他缓慢地放下猎枪。

“是的。”Sam心中翻腾出种种情感，唯独没有愤怒与恨意。扣动扳机的手指用力得发白，只消再用力一点——

“不——”

巨响再一次震落科林德旅馆的积雪。它们沿着房屋滚落下来，越滚越大，重重地砸在地上。没有一点响声。那里原本就已经是厚厚的一层积雪，已经吞没了旅馆前的五级石砌台阶。

 

* * * 第五幕 

Sam的手指在颤抖，重重地跌坐在地板上。Dean后退两步，倚靠在扶手上。

“不要伤害他。”Dean仿佛每一个单词都要花费很大的力气，“他是……我的父亲。”

Sam猛地抬起头。“你在说什么？”

“这个人。是我的……父亲。”Dean又重复了一遍。他羞愧地垂下头，直到把自己拼凑完整才敢再度抬头，“我骗了你。但有这样的父亲，相信我，我宁愿我是个孤儿。”

Sam不敢相信。“他叫什么名字？”

“John，他改过名字，原名叫John Winchester。”

John，是的，没错。Sam扭头去看John，当他看到血的时候他飞快地扔掉手枪。“我把他打死了？”

“只是肩胛骨。”Dean忍不住自嘲。他刚才举起椅子重重地砸向John把他砸晕了。这就是他敢做的一切。“他还没死。”

“我不明白……”Sam无力地捂住脸。

“你刚才提到纵火……你是知道什么吗？”Dean试探性地问。

“我只是听人说过。我不知道。”

Dean垂下肩膀。“我以为……”

“什么？”

“没什么。”Dean重重地叹了口气，他摸了摸脸，用力擦掉上面还残留的痕迹。“我以为……好吧，我准备离开这里。我受够了。我既无法下狠手结束这一切，又无法心安理得地忘记。这个混蛋，他杀了我的妈妈……接着他杀了更多能揭穿他秘密的人。”

Sam的双手缓慢地、缓慢地攥紧衣服。“他杀了你的妈妈？”

“纵火。”Dean显然正在忍受一切，那些记忆接踵而至，浓厚的黑烟，婴儿的哭声。他想要冲进弟弟的房间，但John抱着他逃走了。他想要去救他的弟弟，却被迫与杀人犯为伍。

“……Dean？Dean？”Sam的声音从很远的地方传来，混合着刺骨的风声将Dean从记忆里拖拽出来。

“抱歉。”Dean用力抹了把脸，“我不该和你讲那么多的。只是你说你也因为一起纵火事故变成了婴儿，我想到我的弟弟……他才刚出生三天，他们甚至没来得及给他起名字，然后就发生了那样的事。但是他没死，你知道吗？”

Sam在心里说我知道。

“我会去找他。”Dean扯出一个微笑，“我原本想存够旅费就走。但我等不及了。我去偷了一块金子。”他掀开外套给Sam看了一眼。Sam想起亲热的时候他曾经听到的重物坠落声。“我听说我的弟弟没有死。暴风雪过后我就启程。”

Sam凝视Dean的脸庞。“Dean……”转念之间真相被他吞进腹中。“你想要多一个旅伴吗？”

Dean吃惊地张大嘴巴。“等等——这个，”他的手在两人之间比划，“这只是临时性的，你不会以为这是……”

Sam垂下脑袋，“我也只是一时兴起……其实……”他深呼吸。

“好啊。”Dean突然说。“我的人生已经够荒唐了，多一个你又能怎么样呢？”

Sam已经整理好自己。他把手枪放进外套内袋。临走前他重重地踢了John一脚。“走吧。”

“现在？”

“现在。”

“可他……”

“他是个杀人犯。失血加昏迷，低温天气下他撑不撑得过就看他自己了。”他最好死掉。如果他没死，他为了自己也会死守这个秘密。

Dean的耳边传来暴风雪的召唤。他扭头看向朝他伸来一只手的年轻人。

“好啊。”他把交付给Sam。Sam绷紧手臂支撑着Dean站直身体。临走前他们再一次看向倒在血泊里的人。长达五秒的注目礼后两人不再停留。

吉普车在风雪中崎岖前进，发出狂怒的咆哮。天地见真正地仅仅剩下一片全白和一个小小的黑点。

此时暴风雪还有一小时到达。

 

fin.

 

【The Secrets in the Storm】

 

1.所有人都说了谎。

2.Sam今年十八岁。Sam不是护林员。Sam是心怀仇恨者。

3.Dean今年二十二岁。Sam不是猎手。Dean是负罪者。

4.John曾经纵火逃逸。

5.Sam是第一个发现尸体的人。

6.Dean是第二个。

7.景色谷金矿失窃了一码金子。这是暴风雪之始。

8.John看完偷窃监控后折返现场。

9.Sam和Dean都曾互相怀疑对方是凶手。

10.Sam和Dean都曾互相怀疑对方是警察。

11.E1380所属的部门负责调查跨州案件。

12.E1380已经死了。谁都不是E1380。

13.白色可以掩盖一切。


End file.
